weird_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Hotel: The 6th Hotel.
My name is David, I used to play Super Mario. Until, Mario Hotel came out. Mario Hotel was a bad Mario game. All that you have to is close doors and try not to get hit by enemies. Pretty simple, but when I got bored one day, I went to Walmart and went to the bargain bin. I saw no Mario games, then I went deeper and found Mario Hotel: The 6th Hotel. I thought "Well I'm bored, so why not play this game again." I sold my other copy of Mario Hotel in a garage sale. So since I was bored I decided to buy it for $10. After my drive home I put the game in my CD-I and sat on my couch in my living room. After seeing the Philips intro, the first cutscene started to come up. Mario And Luigi walked around the Mushroom Kingdom, but when Bowser was supposed to laugh, Bowser wasn't there. Then the camera zoomed in a bush and Bowser's rotting head was there. Mario and Luigi looked at the bush and Luigi screamed! Mario tried to make Luigi quiet, I was confused, I thought Mario and Luigi were going on a picnic with Peach. Mario then said to the still screaming Luigi: "We need to go to our hotel soon." Luigi stopped screaming, but he had a dull face. He just stared at something. Mario asked: "What's wrong Luigi?" Mario turned around and saw a glitchy black figure with red eyes. "Oh no." Luigi quietly said. The figure slowly walked up to the bros. Then Bowser's eyes moved at Mario and Luigi, then the figure looked at Bowser's head. Then it disappeared, "Thank god it's gone." Luigi said. Luigi finally had a happy face, Mario turned around again to look at their path. Then Mario said: "Hey Weegee look!" Then Luigi said: "It's from Bowser?" Mario then read the letter in his head. Mario dropped the letter. Mario had a shocked look on his face. "Mario? What's wrong?" Luigi said. "P-p-peach." Mario said. Luigi said: "Oh no." Mario started to cry, but his crying started to get distorted as they went closer to the hotel, then it became so distorted it didn't even sound like Mario was crying. When they went inside Mario stopped crying, the hotel manager said: "Ah, the Mario Bros! Welcome to Hotel 6! I'll be your guide!" Luigi said: "Thank you for your kind offer!" Mario said nothing. "Now follow me!" The Manager said. They followed the manager into a room, but they didn't look at the number, the number was "Room 6". Their room had 2 bathrooms and 2 beds. One giant window with curtains, and air conditioners. Luigi said: "Thanks for this room Manger!" The Manager said: "No problem!" The Manager smiled. I felt suspicious about the Manager. Then he left. After the manager left Mario started to cry. "Mario. Stop! Look!" Luigi said. Luigi pointed at the window and Mario looked up and looked at the window. The figure from before was looking at the brothers. Then Mario noticed something on top of it's head. The figure had the manager's hat. But the figure was bigger then the Manager so it couldn't be him. So Mario and Luigi ran out the door, and saw the manager's decomposed body. His head was on their door, and their legs and arms were on the room in other hall. and the torso was on the celling. They looked down the hall on the left and saw a little girl with a teddy bear, the girl said: "Play with me Mario and Luigi." The brothers then went back into their room, the figure was gone. But Luigi saw something under their bed, it was the girl with a decomposed face. "Oh god!" Mario said. The girl said again but with a deep voice: "Play with me Mario and Luigi." Mario and Luigi ran out of their room, then they ran out of the hotel. Mario collapsed with foam in his mouth. "Mario? Mario! Mario!" Luigi said. Mario had foam in his mouth because the girl made Mario sick so he took one of his pills. But the girl poisoned his pills. Luigi walked home with his dead brother in his arms. Luigi put Mario on ground in his house, and said: I'll see you soon brother." Luigi then got a knife from the cabinet and put it up to his throat and slashed it. Then the screen went black. My face was in shock, I immediately threw it away, then my friend Harold called me. He was a CD-I collector, and asked for Mario Hotel: The 6th Hotel. I said I threw it away, and he was really surprised. He said: "Why would you do that?" I said: "The game was haunted!" He didn't believe me. I said: "I'm serious!" He said: "Yeah right." He hung up. I never played A Mario game in a bargain bin.